black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maroon Queen
The Maroon Queen is the leader of the Maroon Island community of former slaves. Biography Background The Maroon Queen was originally from Africa, before becoming a slave in Nassau, and the wife of Mr. Scott, with whom she had a daughter, Madi. During the War of the Spanish Succession the town of Nassau became a haven for English privateers, and under threat from Spain. So her husband secured her and her daughter passage to a remote escaped slave community on the Maroon Island. Meanwhile, Eleanor Guthrie believed them both dead. She eventually became the leader of the community, while her husband stayed in Nassau to provide the community with supplies. Season Three When James Flint and his crew are captured on the island, the Maroon Queen is wary of the untrustworthy pirates. However, her daughter, Madi, is intrigued by the pirates knowing that many of them would know her often estranged father. At night, Madi has John Silver brought to speak to her. He tries to convince her that they have similar hatred toward England. It seems to be to no avail, but afterwards she goes to her mother and voices her concerns. The Queen rebuffs her, saying the pirates simply cannot be trusted. Soon the escaped fort slaves and the wounded “away” King, Mr. Scott, arrive from Nassau. Flint is granted a private audience with the gravely injured Mr. Scott. He is in favour of a partnership with Flint, now that they cannot be supplied from Nassau. However, the Maroon Queen has the final say. Flint is called before the Maroon Queen to discuss the proposed partnership. With Silver’s help, Flint polishes up his sliver tongue, and speaks honestly. He tells her that they can take things back together, starting with Nassau. A partnership is agreed. However, the Maroons Queen has a good sense of Flint, and insists that her word and his word must govern as equals, or not at all. After Flint returns from Ocracoke Island, having failed to secure Blackbeard’s fleet, Flint plans to go to Nassau to find Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny, and their cache of pearls. Whilst there, John Silver will try and recruit new men. The Queen insists that Madi will accompany them to retrieve a store of guns hidden by her husband. When they return, Flint informs the Queen that they now have a week to prepare for Governor Rogers' attack on the island. Meanwhile, her husband soon passes away peacefully. The entire community mourns his death. As overwhelming English forces converge on the island, the Maroon Queen takes refuge with the women and children in a cave under the encampment. Despite her objections, Madi helps lead the defenders with Silver. In doing so, Madi affirms her role as the community’s new leader. Season Four The Maroon Queen remains on the Maroon Island, while Madi joins Silver and Flint in prosecuting the war to re-take Nassau. When they return to the island after barely escaping the devastating Spanish sack of Nassau incited by Rogers, they find it full of pirates and ex-slaves from all over the Caribbean who want to join the revolution to take-back Nassau. The only dissenting voice among them is Julius, the leader of the plantation slaves. To him, the Maroon community is everything he’d dreamed of; a place to be free and safe for months, even years. The Maroon Queen tries to persuade him, but Julius' natural caution is a mirror of her own. In the end, Rackham make the deal with Eleanor's grandmother to revitalise Nassau as a legitimate port under new Governor Augustus Featherstone, while keeping the Maroon Island community safe. Julius, Silver, as well as Madi choose to remain in the community. Personality The Maroon Queen is the undisputed leader of the ex-slave community; even her husband must bow to her decisions. Her people follow her orders without question. Unlike her daughter, who is curious about the pirates as a link to her somewhat estranged father, the Maroon Queen is naturally distrustful of them. She is quite astute and has a good sense of Flint, insisting that her word and his word must govern as equals, or not at all. Her natural caution, and the community’s increasingly precarious situation, seems to inevitably mean she will eventually step aside for her daughter. Trivia * She may be inspired by the real life Queen Nanny, the leader of a community of escaped slaves in the mountainous interior of Jamaica. Memorable Quotes "The men in that cage are deceitful men. They will say things that will sound appealing to you, especially to you. But you must not let them sway you" The Maroon Queen. Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Africans Category:Civilian Category:Recurring Characters Category:Maroons Category:Unnamed Characters